<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Sides To Every Story by cherishingstydia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943335">Two Sides To Every Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishingstydia/pseuds/cherishingstydia'>cherishingstydia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, Longing, M/M, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishingstydia/pseuds/cherishingstydia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter* will show Both Buck and Eddies POV.</p><p>*Last chapter might not switch POV</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Eddies POV~</p><p>There have been many things Eddie Diaz has regretted doing and falling in love with  Buck was one of them. He didn’t regret it because he was embarrassed it was because he didn’t wanna feel the way he did for someone who doesn’t reciprocate his feelings.</p><p>There have been numerous occasions where he thought screw it im telling him, but everytime he thought of Chris and couldn’t bear the thought of making him lose someone else in his life.</p><p>There was always more pros than cons, but the biggest con was possibly losing Buck that trumped them all. Eddie would rather live with his secret crush for the rest of his life then not have Buck around.</p><p>Eddie watched as the man he loved brought so much joy to his son. His happiness was soon over taken by sadness. This all felt too much like they were a little happy family. Yes Buck thinks of me like a brother or something Eddie thought. Eddie got up to go to the kitchen to breathe.</p><p>“You ok?” Buck asked from the doorway.</p><p>“Yeah. I’m fine.” Eddie smiled.</p><p>“You know you can tell me anything right?” </p><p>“I know . Don’t worry it’s not a big deal I think I’m just tired or something.” Eddie nodded.</p><p>“Fine.” Buck said reluctantly before going Chris in the living room.</p><p>Eddie could see it. The look on Bucks face and he knew he didn’t believe him. He knew something was wrong. Maybe hiding his feelings was gonna be a lot harder than he thought.</p><p>It would be a lot easier to keep feelings hidden if Buck wasn’t so perfect.  </p><p> </p><p>~Bucks POV~</p><p>Buck was confused. Really confused why was Eddie being so weird lately? He won’t even talk to me Buck thought. He must know my secret. I thought I was hiding it well Buck thought to himself.</p><p>Buck looked at Eddie who was still hiding out in the kitchen avoiding him. His heart ached seeing the man he loves loves so distant.</p><p>Eddie finally joined them in the living room.     Well sort of he joined them, but was sat all the way across the room staring at his phone.</p><p>“Hey Eds I think I’m gonna get going.” Buck said </p><p>“No Bucky stay!” Chris begged.</p><p>“Come on mijo he’s ready to go. Let him go.” Eddie smiled </p><p>Buck gave Chris a pat on the head and gave Eddie a nod before leaving the house.</p><p>Buck sat in his Jeep for a moment. He wanted to get out knock on the door and tell Eddie. Tell him everything, but how could he? Eddie seemed distant enough and if he knew the truth he’d definitely be push him even further away. Buck sat outside seeing the silhouette of the man he loved through the slight glowing window wishing, hoping, and praying that one day he may feel the same.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Eddies POV~</p><p>The next day at work Eddie entered to see Buck looking upset more upset than he did the night before. There’s nothing he wanted to do more than go over and wrap him in his arms and ask him what was wrong. What’s the point when you know the problem and you know it’s you. You’re what’s causing your best friend being upset.</p><p>Eddie made eye contact for a moment, but Buck quickly broke it and stared at the floor.</p><p>Eddie went and got dressed and returned about 5 minutes later Buck was still sitting exactly how he was when Eddie had arrived.</p><p>“What’s wrong Buckaroo?” Chimney asked and Eddie began to eavesdrop.</p><p>“I can’t...I mean it’s nothing just don’t worry about it I think I’m just a little tired.” Buck smiled.</p><p>That smile. That smile right there was impossible not to love. Even if the smile was fake and forced to convince others he was ok it was still the most beautiful smile Eddie had ever seen. Bucks smile is so genuine so full of light it could brighten up any situation.</p><p>Eddie found himself staring and not being able to look away. Frozen in the moment. Before Hen snapped him out of it with a conversation.</p><p>“Karaoke tonight....you’re coming right?” Hen grinned.</p><p>“I’ll be there.” Eddie nodded.</p><p>~Bucks POV~</p><p>Eddie is staring?? Why does he have to look like that so smoldering. He’s so hot. Buck thought of all the things he’d like to do with Eddie all the things that sent a chill down his spine just imagining.</p><p>No matter how many times Buck saw Eddie in his uniform he was baffled by how good looking he was. He looks good in everything and would look even better in nothing. Buck had to shake this thought. 1) he was at work 2) it’s his friend so it’s inappropriate and 3) Eddie isn’t interested.</p><p>Buck watched as Eddie began a conversation with Hen. He wished it was easier. Wished he could get up walk over there and talk to him and tell him everything. </p><p>Buck had zoned out so much he had missed everything Chimney had said. Chimney noticed and saw what he was looking at.</p><p>“Buck. Look I think I know what’s wrong. Do you wanna talk about it?” Chimney asked.</p><p>“It’s just been weird and I don’t know what’s going on.” Buck frowned.</p><p>“I do.” Chimney smiled.</p><p>“Can we just not do this. It’s never gonna happen and I was so stupid to even believe for a moment it could.” Buck sighed cradling his head in his hands. “This is a disaster.”</p><p>“Tonight is karaoke night! We’ll go have a great time if you’re up to it!” Chimney smiled trying to cheer Buck up. </p><p>“Ok I’ll be there.” Buck rolled his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Eddies POV~</p><p>Edddie arrived at the karaoke bar 10 minutes late he couldn’t find any of the 118. That is until he saw Buck sitting all alone. Eddie made his way to the bar and got two shots and downed them both. Then grabbed a beer for him and another for Buck.</p><p>“Hey.” Buck smiled.</p><p>“What’s up.” Eddie nodded.</p><p>To avoid actual conversation the both downed their beers rather quick. Then both had some shots.</p><p>“I think we’ve been stood up by our team.” Buck laughed </p><p>Eddie could almost melt at that sound. Bucks eyes sparkled so beautifully when he was genuinely laughing.</p><p>The drinks kept coming and coming. </p><p>“We should leave. They aren’t coming.” Eddie scoffed.</p><p>“No. I wanna have fun I don’t wanna.” Buck pouted.</p><p>That face right there was impossible to say no to.</p><p>“Fine.” Eddie laughed and held up 4 fingers for the bartender.</p><p>Two shots each later it was really hitting them. Let’s get an Uber I’m uber drunk.” Buck laughed.</p><p>“You’re so funny.” Eddie smiled and patted Bucks cheek. “And so handsome. Your eyes are so blue.”</p><p>“Cars here.” Buck said jumping off his chair and dragging Eddie along behind him.</p><p>~Bucks POV~</p><p>Buck climbed in the back of the Uber followed by Eddie. It was mostly silent, but Buck felt Eddies hand on his inner thigh. He looked over and met a Eddies gaze. </p><p>They sat there in silence just looking into each others eyes for a moment, but that moment didn’t last too long.</p><p>Before he knew it Eddie was practically in his lap kissing him. Hands pulling on Bucks hair, Bucks hands sliding up Eddies back.</p><p>The next morning Buck woke up disoriented wondering why he was on on the floor. Then he saw it or rather him...a naked Eddie Diaz right next to him. </p><p>Buck knew what had happened. He couldn’t remember everything, but what he could remember he knew he’d have to forget it. Eddie always said he wasn’t interested in anything serious anytime anyone tried setting him up. Things were hard before, but now that he knew what it was like to touch Eddie, to kiss him and feel him he knew it was gonna be way worse.</p><p>Eddie had been wearing a button down shirt which was now thrown across the room buttons scattered everywhere. He must’ve ripped it off of Eddie the first chance he got...Buck knew he wanted Eddie bad but thought he should have been able to at least wait until they could get upstairs. After seeing this he saw how much he’d actually craved him.</p><p>Eddie woke up and looked rather startled to find himself in this position. </p><p>“It’s ok.” Buck said.</p><p>“It is?” Eddie asked.</p><p>“It’s not a big deal we were drunk and didn’t know what we were doing.” Buck said trying not to say what he wanted to. He wanted to beg Eddie to stay to talk. He wanted to tell him he loves him, but Eddie didn’t want that so he had to lie. To try to save their friendship. “Sometimes people just hook up with friends it’s a lot safer than just going home with a stranger.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Eddie said before getting dressed and quickly exiting Bucks apartment.</p><p>Buck sat there in silence on this couch hating that he lied to the man he loves, his best friend, but it’s the only choice if he wants to keep him in his life. He wanted to chase after him and tell him not to go, but he sat there heartbroken unable to move. Wishing he could erase these feelings for Eddie and just be able to be “just friends”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Eddies POV~ </p><p>Eddie forgot his truck wasn’t even there so he got an Uber to go take him back to the bar hoping he hadn’t been towed. This morning has started off bad enough. He knows he should have let Buck ride along to get his Jeep, but it hurt too much he couldn’t bear the thought of having to face Buck. Not now, and he didn’t know how he was gonna handle work the next day. It was one thing hiding feelings when nothing had happened yet, but now after such an unforgettable night. There was no way to forget it. He’d never be able to “get over” Buck. The way he felt about Buck was unlike any feelings he’d ever had before this love was what he’d always hoped for, but it’s unrequited.</p><p>Eddie called up Carla and told her he’d be home soon. He was sorry about not calling last night, but things got a little out of hand.</p><p>After the call Eddie sat in his truck regretting walking out of Bucks apartment, and not fighting for him, but how do you fight for something when it’s one sided? With the alcohol and it being awhile since Buck had been with anyone this was probably just a slip up of Buck 1.0 who used to sleep around all the time. So it isn’t a big deal to him like it is me Eddie thought as he sat alone in his truck.</p><p>This overwhelming pain is why he doesn’t go out and let people in. Once you do it’s a lot easier to be hurt. Not only was he hurt Chris will be too. How do you work out a schedule for your kid to see you probably now former best friend because you accidentally had sex and you’re in love with him. Sex complicates things.</p><p>Eddie hadn’t even realized he’d been there about 20 minutes thinking and then he saw Buck climbing into his Jeep immediately speeding away.</p><p>~Bucks POV~</p><p>Buck was driving as fast as he could. He figured he could out run this problem quicker the farther away from Eddie he was. That is until he saw flashing lights and heard a siren behind him.</p><p>Of course out of every cop in LA it had to be Athena.</p><p>“What’s got you in such a big hurry?” Athena crossed her arms.</p><p>Something about Athena made him feel like a child again she was kinda scary, but like in a mom way.</p><p>“Oh I’m just distracted. I just wanna be home and forget about all my problems and relax.” Buck smiled </p><p>Relax yeah that won’t be happening not after last night or this morning when everything with Eddie crashed and burned.</p><p>“You wanna tell me what’s going on?</p><p>“No I’m fine ok. It was just a stupid mistake last night, and it’s over, and done. It didn’t mean anything to him not like it did me. Just give me my ticket, and let me go please.” Buck cried.</p><p>“No one is getting a ticket. Do you wanna talk about it? Bobby is free today.”</p><p>“I just want to be alone.”</p><p>Athena nodded and left Buck to go, and sort out everything that was happening.</p><p>Buck sat there full of pain he’d never felt heartbreak like this. Not even with Abby who he’d at one point thought was the love of his life. With Eddie it was all different and the love he felt for him was unlike anything he’d ever experienced.</p><p>Buck had like 20 hours until he had to see Eddie again. 20 hours to get over the person he was in love...this is gonna be a disaster.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Eddies POV~</p><p>Eddie approaches the station slowly. Bucks Jeep was here, but like of course Buck would be here. This is where he works.</p><p>“So how was karaoke night?” Hen grinned as she met Eddie in the parking lot.</p><p>“Fine? Nothing too special just another night out.” Eddie said </p><p>“Oh ok.” Hen said walking past a still slow moving Eddie.</p><p>By the time Eddie was changed and got upstairs everyone was there except Buck who crept up the stairs 5 minutes later.</p><p>“Sooo karaoke?? How was it?” Chim smirked.</p><p>“Just an ordinary uneventful night...isn’t that right Eddie?” Buck said.</p><p>“Yeah apparently it was.” Eddie hissed.</p><p>This was it this was the final thing that caused Eddie come to the realization. He needs to talk to Buck hear him say the words. That he doesn’t want the same thing, and then maybe he can finally move on.</p><p>~Bucks POV~</p><p>Buck was overwhelmed with sadness. Why did Eddie have to tell Hen “it was nothing special”? Then having to say the same thing to Chimney himself was incredibly hard, but it was the only way. They only way to get past this was to get through it and pretend like it didn’t happen.</p><p>Buck and Eddie sat next to each other on the way to their calls all the time. So when Buck got in the truck of course the only available seat was right next to Eddie. He sat next to him trying not to stare, trying not to lean into him and sit like they used to. Buck sat almost frozen in stature trying to steer clear of any physical interaction.</p><p>The call went smoothly everything was ok it wasn’t anything serious. Luckily Bobby didn’t send them off to work together like he usually does. It’s almost like he knew something had happened.</p><p>Bobby approached Buck once back at the station. </p><p>“Athena told me something was wrong. You don’t have to tell me what it is. Or even what happened, but I’m here for you.” Bobby patted Bucks arm.</p><p>Buck immediately went in for a hug. He needed it these past 24 hours were so hard he needed to be held for a little while.</p><p>“I can’t talk about this not now and not here. It’s too much to handle here.”</p><p>“Come by tomorrow night for supper ok?”</p><p>“Thanks Cap.” Buck nodded as he walked to the Bunk room for some alone time to think.</p><p>The next evening Buck arrived at Bobby’s he was nervous, but knew he needed to talk about it. He can’t bottle up these feelings forever.</p><p>“I love Eddie and the other night we got really, really, drunk and we had sex. I feel like there’s no turning back like he’ll never wanna be friends even. I want to be his friend well I want to be more than that but-” Bobby cut Buck off.</p><p>“Does he know how you feel?” Bobby asked.</p><p>“No, but he doesn’t feel the same. He doesn’t want a relationship.” Buck sighed.</p><p>“I know it’s scary believe me. I was terrified and then Athena happened, and it was scary at first but then not so much. I love her so much and being friends first made it so much better. Not everyone is lucky enough to have a relationship like that. Buck you need to go to him and tell him.” Bobby said.</p><p>That was it that fatherly advice that was so helpful he was scared. It was like a switch was flicked he knew he had to go and tell him. It was scary, but it had to be done. Regardless of how Eddie would react he needed no he had to know the truth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck got in his Jeep and began driving. He knew he needed to talk to Eddie. Knew he had to do it now. He was all fired up from Bobby’s advice, and was full of a sort of confidence he didn’t think he’d ever feel especially not when he could potentially be losing his best friend. </p><p>As he ran up the sidewalk to Eddies in the pouring rain. He was startled when he crashed into Eddie, who wrapped his arms around him to keep him from falling.</p><p>“I have to tell you something.” They both said in unison.</p><p>“You go.” Buck insisted.</p><p>“No you it’s ok.” Eddie smiled.</p><p>“You first.” Buck said.</p><p>“Fine.” Eddie groaned.</p><p>“I don’t think it was a mistake. I don’t regret it. What I do regret was acting like it was nothing, like I felt nothing. You have to know  I am completely in love with you. I was actually on my way to your place to tell you. But If you don’t feel the same way it’s ok, but you just had to know. I’m so tired of pretending I don’t feel this way.” Eddie said now breathing rather heavily.</p><p>Buck pinned Eddie against the side of the truck before crashing their lips together.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything. I was so scared to lose you that I thought it was the only way. You always say you don’t want a relationship so I thought the safest choice was to say it didn’t mean anything and then I heard you, and Hen talking in the parking lot. So I panicked and told Chim it was uneventful and-” Eddie cut Buck off by kissing him again.</p><p>“The only reason I never wanted to go out is because it wasn’t with you. You are it Evan. The only one I want.” Eddie smiled.</p><p>“I can’t remember what I’ve said so far this feels like a dream, but if I didn’t say it yet I love you Eddie. I love you so much and I’ve never felt like this before.” Buck said and then began shivering from the rain.</p><p>“You should come inside, and we can get you out of those clothes.” Eddie smirked.</p><p>“Where’s Chris?”</p><p>“With Abuela he won’t be back until tomorrow morning.” Eddie smiled and extended his hand for Buck, who happily grabbed it and followed him inside.</p><p>They got inside Buck removed his jacket and then Eddie grabbed both sides of Bucks button down ripping it open sending buttons flying everywhere.</p><p>“Hey I love this shirt.” Buck whined.</p><p>“Now we’re even you ruined mine the other night.” Eddie laughed.</p><p>“Yeah and now I’m gonna do the same to this one.” Buck laughed before ripping Eddies shirt open the buttons went rolling across the floor.</p><p>“Ok truce.” Eddie said. “I have a feeling this will be happening a lot and I don’t wanna run out of nice shirts. No more intentionally ruining each other’s clothes. Deal?”</p><p>“I can promise I won’t do it on purpose.” Buck said with a devilish grin. “But I can’t promise it won’t happen.”</p><p>“Can we go to my room now. As much fun as it was the other night on the floor I woke up really sore.” Eddie laughed.</p><p>“Ok. Let’s go old man.” Buck said erupting in laughter.</p><p>“Did you want a drink first?” Eddie asked.</p><p>“No. I want to remember everything not like the last time where I just remember parts. I want to remember every” Buck paused a moment and kissed Eddies neck. “Single” Buck kissed Eddies neck again “detail”.</p><p> </p><p>Buck woke up the next morning after their night of exploring every inch of eachother. He’d never felt anything like that night before. Eddie was already awake staring at him.</p><p>“Dude don’t be weird. Why are you watching me sleep.” Buck laughed.</p><p>“You look good and I’m not gonna apologize for it, and it will happen again.” Eddie smiled.</p><p>“You’re not so bad yourself.” Buck smirked before leaning over to kiss the man he loves.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>